


Custom Design for a Loved One

by enderian_coop



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderian_coop/pseuds/enderian_coop
Summary: Nate wants to try out a trend.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Custom Design for a Loved One

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know those videos of people painting custom designs on Air Force 1's?? Yeah, Nate wants to try it :))

It was a hot summer afternoon when Nate rushed in through the front door, holding two Hobby Lobby bags in his hands. Hugh stared, resting an open French book on his lap. The indigo-haired teen watched as his boyfriend pulled out a pack of acrylic paint brushes, tossing them onto the kitchen table.

"Nate, what the _fuck_ are you gonna do?" 

Nate kept taking out different colors of paints, red, blue, and a little bit of green. "I'm gonna do some art," was his reply, Hugh rose a brow and threw his book at the back of Nate's head.

"Ow- hey!" Nate yelped, turning around to glare at Hugh. "That was a pretty vague answer, babe." Hugh deadpanned, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I was hoping you would... uh..." Hugh's sharp eyes softened a bit once his ears detected Nate's nervous voice. "H-Hey come on, don't be so nervous... you know I'll let you do anything," Hugh reassured the brunet, smiling at him. 

"I'm not so sure about this one..." Nate sighed, clutching the hem of his T-Shirt. "Try me."

Nate walked over to Hugh and kneeled beside him, reaching out for both of his hands and clasping them together. Hugh watched with a shocked expression as Nate bowed his head to him. "Please let me paint your new shoes!"

"E-Eh? You wanna paint my Nike shoes?" Hugh asked, still shocked that Nate would even ask permission for this sort of thing. "Y-Yeah... I saw all these people do cool designs for their friends, and I guess they inspired me, or something." The younger explained, a small smile forcing it's way to his face. 

"If you're going to paint my shoes then I wanna watch you, I want to see what my beautiful boyfriend comes up with.~"

Nate's cheeks flushed red at Hugh, his hold on his hands weakening a bit. Hugh snickered and winked at Nate, swinging his body around to face him. "Are you waiting for me to say yes or something? I thought my answer was clear!"

The way Nate's eyes brightened up and shone made Hugh's heart soar, the older boy watched his beloved start laughing in excitement, repeating an onslaught of "thank you's" to Hugh as he ran around the room.

Hugh smacked a hand on his slowly reddening face, groaning into it. "Ugh, Nate... why are you like this?..."

Later that day, Hugh had been presented with some custom Air Force 1's Nate had lovingly designed. The original all-white shoes had been painted over some with a navy blue, dry white paint outlining what seemed to be the scales of a dragon.

The longer Hugh stared, the more he fell in love with his new shoes and his boyfriend.

"Nate! I'm going to paint yours now!" He aggressively declared, suddenly inspired by his navy blue dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> awkward end i just couldn't find a good way to end it lol, i enjoyed writing this! I won't write just pokemon though, maybe some jshk, kny, or some oc stories? I dunno, i'm just experimenting here.


End file.
